The Circus
by CupcakeQueen1066
Summary: What happens in The Circus stays in The Circus.' For years The Circus has always travelled to Alicante, and the main attraction is Jocelyn Fairchild and now Clarissa is ready to take the stage. A story filled with a young woman's fight to freedom and a young mans fight for justice. Joined together by love and loyalty can these two young lovers come out of this un-scathed? Abuse.
1. What do you think?

**Tell me if you think I should continue!**

Every year the circus rolls into the city. With it a multitude of sparkling cloths, Painted faces, Fantastic variations of animals and there Trapeze artists. The most famouse trapeze artist was Jocelyn Fairchild and soon her child, Clarissa Fairchild, would follow in her mothers foot steps. But the one thing people outside of the circus didn't know was their secrets. The secrets of the circus folk.

What the leader Valentine Morgenstern did not count on, however, was a boy of eight would see him abuse one of the circus females. His mother. He ran and never saw the circus again until until eleven years later.

 **What do you think? Should i write the first official chapter of he circus? Comment!**  
 **PS Winxfan1066 im not going to consider your comment. to everyone else that may sound harsh but she's my actual friend from reality(and school).**  
 **LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Day 1 (part one)

Day one

 **Clary**

 _The crowd was chanting, screaming my mothers name. I was peeking around the slit in the tents back, eager to watch my mothers performance, when hands pulled my hips away. Alarmed I let go of the fabric and spun around to see the face of the circus' owner. The face of Valentine Morgenstern, my father._  
 _'Clarissa, Clarissa...' He was repeating my name with the expression he reserved for the females of The Circus. 'Being a naughty girl? Well we'll have to make sure you pay.'_  
 _'I haven't got any money Farther.' He just grinned, 'How else am I supposed to pay?' I instantly regretted saying that when his hand reached for my skirt, his hand running slowly up the inside of my thighs._  
 _'I think I have an idea.' his face came close to mine._

I woke up from the nightmare, the memory, realizing that I was in my caravan. The memory was from eleven years ago, the day after he murdered my mothers best friend Celine. The day after someone managed to escape without repercussions.  
I got out of bed hoping that Valentine was still asleep so I could practice without him staring at me. Getting into the skin tight red leather high wasted shorts and a leather top barely covering me, I realised, not for the first time why he make me do this. Male customers because with all due respect to my mother it is know that im more beautiful than her. Im not saying it because im full of myself but because im not I hate it!  
After getting ready, wearing dark eye makeup, bright red lipstick and curls trailing from around my right eye, I ran to the recently set up tent to practice ready for my first performance in Alicante. I only started this summer after Valentine managed to break mother's leg.

I started climbing the ladder.

Ready for the first of fourteen performances in this city.

 **Jace**

 _I was running after seeing the Ringmaster, Valentine, with Mum. After watching him strangle her till there was no life in her eyes. So I ran._  
 _As I reached the temporary fence around the compound I saw a flash of flames. No, not flames red hair, the colour of a steadily burning fire. Her bright green eyes were staring at me steadily. Some how I know she could shout, could scream but she just stood there and watched and I knew, some how I knew, I could trust her not to say anything._  
 _Then the dogs started howling._

 _Later I met a man named Luke, who noticed me as a circus hand. he pulled me into his apartment after spilling alkahol, wisky, on the floor to geet rid of my scent.  
'Kid, I can help you bring down Valentine.' he stated.  
the next day I began training. training for when I was ready to take on valentine.  
Now.  
well specifically fourteen days in total including today._

 _Luke gave me hope._


	3. Ringmaster

The wire was pulled taut beneath the balls of my feet as I balanced. The sharp strands cutting my calloused feet making them bleed slightly. Taking a deep breath, I jumped. For seconds I was weightless, the drop not even giving me pause. the swing ,metres away from the wire, was another sharp iron bar, born from the dark dreams of my Farther, Valentine. I caught the bar, looking around to see my graceful mother, to late realizing that she isn't there. Not any more.

As the swing started to slow down, I flipped to hanging by my ankles and start to speed up my swings again. as I let it go, flipping in mid-air, I heard a slow clapping starting from the entrance to the large black and red tent.

My hips slammed into the high platform, bruising my ribs and stomach. Climbing down the metal ladder hesitantly, my breath trembling along with my mind, I tried to remain calm.

Looking up into the dark, emotionless eyes of the Ringmaster, my breath halted in fear. 'Ah Clarissa! Your getting as graceful as your mother was.' He said this, gently pushy my red hair behind my thrice pierced ear. 'Do you want to come to and see me later tonight beauty?'  
I didn't reply, causing the gentle caress to turn into a harsh pulling on my hair.

'Yanking my head back he leant his face to mine, breath stinking like whisky, and hissed, 'Do you, _precious?'_ Laughing menacingly at the name, he pulled harder, causing me to gasp in pain.  
'Y-Yes ringmaster!' I stammered, hot tears falling down my cheeks. 'Yes Master I do.'  
He released my hair casing me to fall to my knees in relief, the tears still cascading down my cheeks. He walked away picking up the bottle of wisky he had left behind on the crates we were still un-packing. We being the Circus folk. I stayed, kneeling and cried until I had no more tears.


End file.
